


your love that loves me just the way i am

by handulce



Series: what time is it? (it's missing jisung hours!) [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Disowned Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Homophobia, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a sunshine, Light Angst, M/M, YouTuber Lee Felix, asmr channel felix, makeup channel jisung, toxic parents, youtuber han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: where jisung does felix’s makeup during a q&a
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: what time is it? (it's missing jisung hours!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	your love that loves me just the way i am

**Author's Note:**

> PLEAAAAASE THIS IS SO BAD IM SO SORRY thank you for reading though !! <3

the brush was soft. was felix’s first thought, and jisung’s light hand only made the gentle bristles against his eyelid feel like the smallest bit of a tickle. 

“first question,” jisung began, voice lowered in concentration. the boy looked up from where he was pigmenting felix’s eye with a base color and towards the laptop on his messy, product filled desk. “a simple one, i see!” 

felix tried glancing over to the screen, but his face was quickly redirected to look straight back at jisung. the younger of the two pouted, and jisung gave him a little scolding flick to the forehead. 

“what did you guys think of each other when you first met?” 

“i screamed and ran away.” felix replied without a second thought, holding back a teasing grin to refrain from crinkling up his eyes. jisung swatted his forehead once more, this time with the handle of his eyeshadow brush. 

“yah!”

though the boy pouted, he knew felix meant no harm. the story of their meeting was quite cute, after all. 

“jisung and i, we both come from really... controlling, families.” he started. the light teasing tone in his voice dropping along with the miniature grin. “they never really supported us with our passion for filming youtube videos, we both always had some sort of planned-out future shoved down our throats.” 

the other boy shuffled around, skimming through his palettes and putting a few swatches on his hand. felix opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend properly, the smile reappearing.

”it was raining, jisung was outside one of my favorite boba shops. he had all kinds of makeup running down his face and he looked so sad.” it made felix’s heart twinge to remember it, jisung sent him a little encouraging smile before gently using his hands to close the boy’s eyes again. “that day, jisung had come out to his parents, about wanting to do makeup, about being bi. and they obviously didn’t take it very well. most of you know, but they disowned him because of it.”

”that’s how i ended up in front of that boba place, god, i just wanted some comfort boba but they _had_ to be closed that day and it just _had_ to start raining!” jisung whined, leaning back to inspect the symmetry of the look. felix snickered a little at this.

“god, you guys should have seen him. he always tells me that he thinks he looked awful, but i think even under the runny mascara and the blotchy blush, he looked absolutely stunning.” there was no audible reaction that came from the boy in question, but felix just knew he was blushing all over. 

"next question, you sap." jisung grumbled. he pulled out an eyeliner pencil, gently pulling down felix's undereye to color the waterline with yellow. "geez- felix! don't cry!" 

"i can't help it! you know my eyes can be sensitive sometimes!" this elicited a little giggle from jisung, he pressed a kiss to felix's nose. a glance to the screen, and jisung replied gently, the array of questions growing rapidly. 

"i know, love." with a white liquid liner, jisung steadily began to draw a little flower to the outer corner of felix's yellow and orange stained eyelid, adding a few well-placed dots to accentuate the look. "oh! the next question is for me, it says, 'jisung, how did you know you wanted to have a makeup channel?'"

the man in question set the eyeliner down, grabbing a fan brush and a highlighter palette. shooting a grin to the camera, he answered quickly, "i always enjoyed doing makeup, ever since i stole an eyeliner from my sister back when i was seven- the artistry of it just... entranced me, you could say." jisung stopped to smile at felix's cheekbone with a nod of approval. "bubba, this shade looks _really_ good on you." 

"you think? my boyfriend chose it for me, he's quite the artist." as jisung was about to pick up a tube of foundation he thought would match felix's tone, he decided against it pretty quickly though, instead settling on some concealer for the blonde's undereye. jisung wanted to have the boy's freckles on _full_ display.

"a question for you now, love. 'how did you find out that you had a good voice for asmr?'" jisung pulled back, whispering a little approval for felix to open his eyes as he grabbed some false lashes and applied glue. he would have to wait for it to get tacky, so felix might as well show the nearly finished look. 

"honestly, it was just something people would tell me frequently. everytime i met someone, they commented on my voice, and especially if i was comforting someone, they would tell me it was soothing. and i did always enjoy watching asmr videos, so i just, did it."

"look up for me, lixie." jisung muttered, to which felix complied. once he finished placing both lashes on, he added some final highlights to felix’s face. “you look so pretty, my love.” 

it was nothing but the truth, the orange made felix’s dark brown eyes stand out, and the slightest hint of yellow did such a nice job at blending out the edges of the look. in all honesty, jisung would stare at the boy for hours had they not been recording a video. felix let out a little giggle, and jisung quite literally swooned. 

“sungie, what’s the next question?” felix hummed, tugging on the bottom jisung’s shirt in silent urge to finish cleaning up the area faster. jisung gave the boy a chaste kiss, to which he received a little giggle.

”it says,” the last of the eyeshadow brushes was placed back into his glass koala brush holder, and he plopped himself onto felix’s lap. despite the very clearly empty chair right next to him. “how long do you guys think you’ll be together?”

”forever.” came felix’s immediate response. he continued on, smiling at jisung’s surprised expression. “jisungie makes me very happy, in a way, you could say he’s like the stars that filled my empty sky.” the grip he had on jisung’s waist made a little squeeze. “my starlight who has suffered with and without me, helps brighten the dark that feels everlasting.” the brunette was on the verge of tears, he quickly craned to face felix, kissing him with so much vigor, felix was sure it would swell his lips.

”do you really mean that?” jisung whispered once he pulled away. the two rested their foreheads against each other, eyes half lidded.

”i do.” felix said. as if the response were the most obvious thing in the universe. 

without another word, jisung dove in for a second kiss, the cheesy smile on his face not faltering even once. the kiss was slow, lips slotted against each other and moving against each other with synchronization. almost as if they were finally reciting a long-awaited dance. 

"love," felix breathily let out in between the kiss, his breath brushing against jisung's lips. "the camera is still on." jisung paid no mind, opting to continue kissing the life out of his boyfriend. 

"it's okay." the whisper was rushed, as if he was dreading removing his lips from the other for even a second. "we can just edit it out later."


End file.
